O que a Lua Nós Prometeu
by Olyink
Summary: history in portuguese - brazilian
1. Ipseidade

_1_

_Eccedentesiast_

_O quanto às pessoas se sacrificam apenas para demonstrar que são capazes, fortes e fortes apenas para chegar ao topo. Que certas vezes pode machucar, apenas por estar lá na glória de ser o maior. Treino após treino, corpo quase totalmente dormente, juntas quase cedendo por pura exaustão. Qual é o ponto disso? A morte?_

_"De novo" É o que ele sempre fala quando eu estou caído no chão já sem folego, com uma visão embaçada e fraco demais. Mesmo assim, eu levanto, com dificuldades, mas eu levanto por determinação. E faça isso repetidas vezes durante o dia para que outro eu faça novamente._

_Quando caio novamente, minha determinação esta em falta "Levante-se!" ele exige meu cérebro, já que meu corpo não consegue. A vida não é fácil para ninguém. Todos sabem disso, apenas vivem em uma ilusão de que algo pode mudar. Sinto uma força me jogar longe "Essa não é onde um líder deve ficar. Levante-se"_

_Não como._

_Nesta casa não há filhos em jardins, conversas paralelas apenas o vento que canta para mim, um canto triste que parece zumba da frieza que aqui e aqui fora daqui ouve aqui ouvir pais e mães rindo, conversando e algumas brigas aqui e li sobre o que não deve ser feito._

_Todos nos respeitam, pois somos bastante fortes ninguém vai contra nossas palavras. Em portas fechadas em amadores, um é o outro 'privilégio' de nascer antes, isso acontece mais tempo e esse tempo eu gostaria de mudar._

_2_

_Ganbatte_

_Qual é o sentido? Aqui estou, só e machucado com tantos problemas ainda quero continuar. Mostrar que ele não tem relação com os ressentimentos de mim._

_"Por que continua? Sabendo que vai cair novamente?"_

Ele não vai entender, ele está pregado no passado e uma desculpa horrível de ração. Ele precisa ver o que há como mudar, ser diferente dos antigos ranzinzas. Nossos olhos são os mesmos, vindo da mesma família. Você é considerado o gênio do nosso clã, mas ainda está no passado.

_"Mesmo caindo, você me levanta novamente e novamente. Que meu corpo não aguenta que ele ou que eu morra. Eu vou lutar!"_

3

_Devir_

_Frio. Eu deveria ter pegado um casaco por princípio, não ouvi nada sobre chuva hoje e esta bem pesado. Eu sou fraca? Quem sabe. Machuca come pensar, discussões após discussões, eles nunca vão entender, ou o que eles querem entender? Sempre uma solução, não é? Minha fraqueza é ser o pouco que me resta ou o que não existe._

_"Por que fez isso, Bakugou?"_

_Posso estar com os olhos fechados, mas posso sentir que ele está nervoso, não da maneira que sempre é, mas já vi esse olhar antes. Alguns dias atrás, Midoriya e ele brigaram e podem comer essa 'amizade' nunca foi boa ou suficiente. Qual é o problema?_

_Não faz mais sentido_

_4_

_Rësatite_

_As lagrimas estão caindo e logo não a parada. Tudo dói, arde, queima, machuca. Pouco a pouco tudo desmorona, já não há mais forças._

_"Eu ainda estou aqui"_

_Eu posso ouvir ele me chamar não está longe, seu rosto está sujo da poeira e não me importar. Ele me estende sua mão trêmula e eu estendo minha sangrenta, está quase próximo do suficiente, mas ainda falta._

_"Volte"_

_Ele suplica, eu não tenho resposta. Meu sangue esta fluindo rapidamente e apenas sinto que estou sendo puxado._

_5_

_Amor Fati_

_Quem sou eu aqui? A duas de mim, alguém que grita meu nome ou que supostamente é. Este escuro está um espelho na minha frente, que não reflete o que eu sou._

_Quem seria ela?_

_"Venha"_

_Ela sussurrou, mas algo que me impede algo muito forte me faz andar na mão, dar meia volta e olha quem seria essa pessoa._


	2. Eccedentesiast

｡.•*¨*• ✧ ✧ •*¨*•.｡

_Uma pessoa que esconde a dor atrás de um sorriso_

O sabor metálico em sua boa quase nunca desaparecia e quanto mais tentava mais aparecia, uma monotonia sem fim machucados que estavam cada vez mais profundos há dias e sua determinação de nada que isso doesse cada parte de seu corpo, Hinata ainda ia ao quarto de sua irmãzinha no ponto máximo da luz da lua, mesmo que depois de um tempo ela acabasse dormindo rente ao chão e logo no inicio do dia indo para seus estudos.

Sua família era considerada honrada pela natureza por seus olhos serem tão especiais, os anciões falavam historias de como os deuses os havia presenteado com suas técnicas e força, contudo quando lutavam realmente não parecia uma luta, era mais para uma dança sem melodia sem som ou batidas. Pode se dizer que seu modo de luta era gentil para alguns, entretanto um único golpe em certo ponto a morte era inevitável.

Toda sua família morava junta em uma casa relativamente grande e tradicional para a maioria das pessoas, mas adentro de portas e paredes havia certa dor, sofrimento e angustia por muitos da casa secundaria que em parte sofria sob a casa principal. A casa por si, só era orgulhosa por seus feitos com ser seguranças de pessoas de alto nível ou entrar em missões de renque SS.

Na casa principal, havia seu pai com o líder e junto com todos que nasceram em primeira instancia fortes o suficientes e mais frios do que qualquer outro, já na casa secundaria existiam os protetores que nunca fizeram mais do que seguir as ordens da casa principal, selados como uma promessa de nunca desobedecerem, sendo escravos pela vida de seus mestres.

Mesmo com treinamentos extremos, falas duras e lagrimas de sofrimento, ela ainda sorri com nada tivesse acontecido apenas como uma lembrança amarga que Hinata vive continuamente. Sorri, pois é aquilo que pode mudar grande mudar mentes, fazer novos laços e deixar a dor para trás. Sorrir pode ser uma ação muito simples, mas que muitas vezes ajuda. Sorrir é como abrir os braços em um pedido silencioso de abraço, é o primeiro ato de amor em diferentes formas, sorrir pode ser tanto uma linda e magica lembrança tanto quanto a mais magoada e escura dor.

Há tantos tempos a força pode ser encontrada na fraqueza, gentileza não é o ato de não querer bater em sua própria irmã ou apenas seguir um caminho que você quer traças uma linha. É querer seguir em frente.

_A mais em um ato do que palavras._

Seu pai já desistiu há muito tempo quanto sua irmã Hanabi de cinco anos mais nova a havia derrotada em frente a os mais velhos, ela sabia desde o inicio que não era ela para ela seguir como a próxima líder, Hyuga. Hinata era gentil demais para isso e mesmo ele sabendo que ela o estava ouvindo ele tinha falado. Anos e anos de treinamento apenas para ser descartada por seu pai.

Logo após de ser deserdada da liderança de seu clã, Hinata treinava sozinha tentando ao máximo ser considerada igual perante seu pai. Seu olhar frio era algo que arrepia até um morto.

Ano a ano, Hinata era quase totalmente ignorada pelos Hyuga's, com as mãos enroladas de bandagens pequenas roxas apontavam sua pela pálida. O que poderia haver em uma menina que nem ao menos tinha forças físicas?

_Determinação_

Hyuuga's são mencionados por serem frios e estratégicos em suas decisões, além do mais seu toque quase imperceptível a olho nu é quase fatal. Gentileza não era um adjetivo para eles. Entretanto Hinata já não era um Hyuuga qualquer.

_Ela era mais forte que quaisquer dentro daquela casa._

Sua irmã mais nova a qual sempre queria ser como ela, acará por combater juntas e por mais que isso lhe custasse seu posto de líder, Hinata nunca poderia imaginar ferir Hanabi.

Fazer seu pai, Hiashi orgulhoso era o seu maior sonho. Sempre se levando ao máximo, desmaiando de cansaço até o limite. Era seu objetivo. Seu estilo de luta era impecável suave, mas firme, quase parecendo uma dança. Hinata perto de seu décimo sexto aniversário acaba por parecer mais introvertida do o normal. Entretanto seu sorriso era alfo que nunca faltava, mesmo sendo frio e sem calor lá estava. Hinata não mostrou problemas nos testes para a integração da U.A, seu treinamento foi posto a prova.

Seu Byakugan nem ao menos estava ativado para cada robô caído, ela estava indo muito bem a cada passo que dava. A alguns metros a sua frente havia um garoto que cabelos vermelhos que estava perdendo para um robô vilão.

"Oito Trigramas: Palma de Vácuo" A força que estava acumulada em sua palma parte em alta velocidade para o centro do robô que se desmonta, olhando para o garoto no chão vendo que não mais nenhum ferimento a não ser os pequenos arranhões. Olhos vermelhos viraram na direção de seu salvador vendo um garota de cabelos azul escuro o olhava com os olhos de cor lias.

Vendo que não era mais necessária ali, continuou seu trajeto, mas em meio a toda briga e conflito o baque alto fez com que Hinata olhasse em direção a um enorme robô que pelo que ela se lembrava era considerado zero. O que levou mais além foi a capacidade de apenas um garoto derruba-lo apenas com um soco agora com seu Byakugan ativo, o garoto já ao chão estava inconsciente e a beira da morte quando Recovery Girl o deu um beijo e lhe trouce a 'vida'.

Nas portas de sua casa, Hinata sabia que não haveria ninguém do outro lado da porta para parabenizá-la pelo seu feito. O amargo ressentimento de não ser o suficiente era a grande doença de emanava de Hinata. Tudo estava escuro, os raios de luz que vinham das janelas mostravam o caminho para seu quarto. Sentada em sua cama, os pensamentos de que nunca chegar ate o fim, eram os que mais reinavam em sua mente.

_Em alguns dias os resultados chagariam._

( )◈동방◈기◈天


	3. Eccedentesiast - 二

_Eccedentesiast_

_Uma pessoa que esconde a dor atrás de um sorriso_

Os corredores eram grandes, portas que pação dos três metros de altura, bem, literalmente havia uma cidade para cada bloco. Era bem cedo quando Hinata chegou, e nada estava tão calmo apesar das horas se passarem a conversa se tornou nublada para Hinata. Este ainda era o primeiro dia de aula. Mesmo que a turbulência, focada em seu livro "Você é aquela garota que me salvou no exame, meu nome é Kirishima Eijirou" Kirishima com cabelos em vibrante vermelho e dentes afiados apontava para si.

Olhando para Kirishima, dando um de seus sorriso caloroso "Prazer em conhecê-lo Kirishima-san." sendo um pouco tímida em torno de novas pessoas um leve tom vermelho subiu em suas bochechas "Meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata" Seu sorrisinho tão terno não havia saído e logo após sua apresentação confusão flui para seu rosto.

"Hyuuga?!" Agora mantendo o foco em seu olhar que de primeira vista não os tinha notado, sim, Kirishima já fala dos Hyuugas, mas conhecer um pessoalmente era outra história e que contava os rumores eram que eram considerados frios ou arrogantes, entretanto esta garota era simplesmente o completo oposto dos olhos e sua personalidade.

Sua peculiaridade era tão desconhecida quanto às de All Might, Hinata sentindo que seu sobrenome era bem chamativo e já não gostava. Durante uma chamada pequena de Kirishima logo dois garotos um loiro e de olhos dourados era Kaminari Denki com uma peculiaridade de Eletrificação e Sero Hanta de cabelos e olhos negros e sua peculiaridade que era fita e então uma garota rosa chamada Mina Ashido. Kirishima colocar para trás e Hinata dando uma pequena espreitada ali com os braços cruzados estava um garoto de cabelos espetados para todos os lados com os olhos franzidos, que quando seu olhar envia um olhar de raiva e simplesmente se volta para frente.

"Este é Bakugou Katsuki e ele esta sempre bravo ou irritado." Kirishima sussurrou sem tirar seu olhar de Hinata. Uma garota que estava se aproximando de sua mesa, já um pouco lotada, tinha olhos castanhos, seu cabelo curto e castanho "Olá! Meu nome é Uraraka Ochako" e assim a manhã se passou em apresentações gentis e calorosas, sorrisos alegres e amigáveis.

━━━━━━━ • • ━━━━━━━

Com a classe quase toda apresentada, Aizawa ou também conhecido por Eraser Head foi instruído a ser seu professor solicitando que vestiria em seus trajes de treinamento "Ainda enquanto estava no fundamental essas pontuações são medidas".

"Bakugou, você terminou em primeiro o exame prático, certo?" um garoto loiro e espetado que estava um pouco a sua frente "No fundamental, qual foi o seu melhor pontuação?" a resposta não demorou muito "67 metros" Era uma boa pontuação.

"Então, tente fazer com sua individualidade" andando até o círculo com a bola na mão "Você pode fazer o que quiser contanto que fique no círculo. Rápido. Dê tudo o que tem" Agora em seu aquecimento e em um rápido balanço de seu braço uma enorme explosão foi feita logo um grito do próprio Bakugou "Morra!"

"Conheça seu limite máximo primeiro" enquanto a pequena bola caia no horizonte "Esse é o meio mais racional de formar o alicerce de um herói" quando levante o seu dispositivo, mostrando uma pontuação de 705,2 de Bakugou ao que levou um grito de euforia da classe "750 metros? Sério?" foi o que ela apanha de Kaminari "O que é isso? Parece divertido?" foi o que disse Ashido outro foi de Sero.

"'Divertido'? Vocês têm três anos para se tornarem heróis. Vão ter uma atitude desse o tempo todo? Certo. Quem chegar em último lugar nos oito testes será julgado sem potencial e será punido com uma expulsão" era obviamente uma mentira, mas o grito que todo a turma deu foi o mais que estupido por um creditar.

E com um sorriso sinistro Aizawa empurrou seus cabelos para trás "Bem-vindos ao curso de heróis da UA" Uraraka com aflito "O lugar último vai ser expulso? Mas é o primeiro dia de aula! Não, mesmo que não fosse, isso é injusto demais! "

"Desastres naturais, grandes acidentes e vilões egoístas. Calamidades cujos temo não podem ser resultados. O Japão está coberto de injustiça. Heróis são aqueles que podem reverter essas situações. Se queriam ir conversar com seus amigos de Mickey D's depois da aula, que pena. Pelos próximos três anos, UA fará tudo que pode para eles dar uma dificuldade depois das outras. Vão além. Plus Ultra. Superem isso com tudo o que tem. "

E com esse discurso, os ânimos aumentaram. Em cada teste todo faziam o que poderia, corrida de 50 metros, salto em distância, lançamento de bola e neste teste a gentil Uraraka consegui-o a pontuação do infinito.

O que impressionou a todos, um garoto de cabelos enrolados verdes Midoriya estava tenso e nervoso com a bola na mão e em seu primeiro lançamento Aizawa o parou. "Pelo que posso dizer, você não pode controlar sua individualidade, certo? Pretende se tornar incapacitado outra vez e fazer com que alguém te salve?" E mesmo que Midoriya tentasse argumentar, Aizawa não deixava "Você tem duas hipóteses com uma bola."

Com um olhar sério, Midoriya caminhou para o centro do círculo e em sue balanço uma rajada de muito forte de vento a bola foi lançada, seu dedo em uma cor roxa escura virou para Aizawa com um sorriso "Sensei, Ainda consigo me mexer"

Midoriya Izuku iria ser uma grande surpresa para todos, com uma bomba relógio Bakugou que ficou em algum tipo de transe ou pasmo "Ele superou os 700 metros?!" alguém berrou em meios aos alunos "Finalmente uma pontuação de herói" Uraraka disse orgulhosa seguido pelo comentário de Lida vendo que seu dedo estava inchando, e para a surpresa de todos Bakugou entrou em uma corrida para explodi-lo e isso levou a Aizawa a pará -lo. Os testículos voltarão ao normal quando todos já exaustos com um olhar de desespero no rosto. "Aliás, eu estava mentindo sobre a expulsão" em um silêncio e olhar catatônico "Foi um engano racional para trazer á tona os limites das suas individualidades"

"Quê?!" Foi de muitos que simplesmente não entendiam Yaoyorozu que estava mais despreocupada com a mão na cintura "Claro que era mentira. Seria óbvio se apenas incluir pensando nisso" Hinata riu baixinho quando viu os rostos chocados de seus colegas. "Foi um pouco estressante, né?" virando para um Kirishima confuso que logo virou confiante "Vou aceitar o desafio a qualquer hora".

"Com isso, terminamos. Tem apostilas com os conteúdos e coisas do tipo na sala" caminhando com as mãos nos bolsos, Aizawa deixa seus alunos "Então quando voltarem, deem uma olhada" Midoriya solta um suspiro já totalmente exausto "Midoriya. Vá à enfermeira para a velinha te consertar. "

"Amanhã terá testes ainda mais rigorosos. Se prepare"


	4. Eccedentesiast - 三

All Might que se apresentou como professor naquela manhã, com um duelo de heróis versus vilões. O que a princípio não era uma coisa grande já que muito estava já bem animado apenas pela presença de All Might? Midoriya e Uraraka foram contra Bakugou e Iida e ao decorrer da luta, Bakugou já havia perdido muita paciência em quanto chamava por Midoriya. Por resumo de combate, Midoriya depois de seu golpe ficou inconsciente com quase todo o corpo machucado, Bakugou em estado de transe, Iida e Uraraka que foram os únicos a ficarem bem.

Yaoyorozu que logo após a pergunta de All Might, fez uma lista de cada um até chegar e Iida que fez seu papel muito bem e com todo o resultado dito por ela, All Might fez como novas duplas. Time B VS time I. Ativando seu byakugan vendo em cada andar "No salão do lado norte do quarto andar. O outro está em algum lugar no mesmo andar, eles estão descalços" Olhando para Todoroki que já podia ver o frio a sua volta" A invisível vai tentar nos emboscar e nos capturar "

"Fique do lado de fora. É perigoso" Hinata olhando para as costas de Todoroki que continuava a andar para frente "Tenho certeza que nossos oponentes pretendem ter uma batalha defensiva" Caminhando até certa altura, vendo que sua mão já estava emanando frio e em poucos minutos quase todo prédio estava completamente congelado. É de se admirar para alguém que entrou de recomendação "Time herói Venceu!" Era ouvida nos altos falantes de All Might.

Com isso outra partida foi organizada, Time J, Time H, Time C, between other. Com o final da aula All Might simplesmente saiu correndo para ver o estado de Midoriya e Hinata já podia sentir que aquilo era uma meia verdade. Já todos, trocado em um uniforme escolar estavam muito animados desda luta de Midoriya e esperaram até que ele voltasse. "Né, Hyuuga-san.?"

Olhando para Uraraka, Tsuyu e Jirou "Sim?" Olhando entre as três que tinha um rosto de admiração, o que fez o rosto de Hinata vermelhar. Uraraka que tinha como mãos juntas no peito "Enquanto você e Todoroki-san estava conversando, seus olhos ..." Colocando sua mão onde estava como veias de seu byakugan "Ah! Você esta falando da peculiaridade de minha família. É chamado byakugan, eu não posso falar muito sobre isso, sinto muito "

Uraraka que tinha um rosto animado, diminuiu um pouco, enquanto Jirou que tinha seus olhos arregalados e Tsuyu que mantinha seu rosto neutro "Que pena Hyuuga-san!". Naquele momento, Midoriya que tinha aberto uma porta e logotipo foi bombardeado com rostos vários rostos e apresentações, até que seu olhar se fixou na mesa de Bakugou que um tempo já estava ausente, Midoriya que sem pensar foi correndo atrás dele.

Enquanto todos da sala ainda conversavam entre si, Hinata olha para os dois e com uma risada baixa, ela já sabia que eles seriam rivais / amigos, isso seria um longo ano. Seu sorriso logo saiu, olhando fixamente para Midoriya, algo muito diferente do rondava.

·. · '¯' ·. ·

No dia seguinte, uma confusão se havia se instalado nos portões de AU ali estavam os famigerados e irritantes jornalistas e quando um herói conhecido mundialmente começa a dar aulas, isso só pioras as coisas, felizmente, todos foram ignorados sem esquecer dos portões de segurança e com isso ...

_Todos sabiam de ele estava aqui._

Assim a aula começou com um pequeno resultado da luta de Midoriya e Bakugou, então o alvoroço se instala novamente, pois quem seria o presidente de classe. Não havia muitas dúvidas que Yaoyorozu seria um dos dois presidentes da turma, Iida já era outro caso, ficou de lado.

"Há tantas pessoas aqui hoje!" Em meio ao salão do refeitório a voz de Uraraka era quase nada, sentada com Iida a seu lado e Midoriya a sua frente "Isso porque todos no curso de heróis, curso de suporte e curso de gestão se necessário no mesmo lugar" Uraraka solta um som de acordo e logo a sua direita vê uma garota de tamanho médio e cabelos escuros que andava timidamente entre as pessoas.

"Hinata-chan!" Levantando abruptamente com acenos rápidos com a mão, Hinata que poucos metros estava da mesa com um sorriso "Sente-se conosco!" Abanando sua mão de lado para o outro chamando a atenção da garota. Uraraka com seu sorriso doce habitual a fazer se sentir bem mais a vontade.

Enquanto conversavam chegaram ao tópico dos heróis onde Iida flava habilmente sobre seu irmão, os pensamentos de Hinata foram ficando cada vem mais distantes. Lembrando das conversas que tinha com Neji ou dos mais velhos, poderia ser estudada mais eram relaxantes. Olhando para cada um Hinata notou os quanto relaxados eles eram tão admirados pelo futuro trabalho que queria ingressar. Inspirador não era a palavra que chegava mais perto para aquilo.

Enquanto a conversa se seguia, os alarmes disparam o que não era bom, uma confusão foi feita alunos correndo pelos corredores se atumultuando, as pessoas se empurrando era grande também. Com o mínimo de esforço de Iida todos se acamaram. No fim, tinha sidos a empresa e mais alguém.

E em casa, o silêncio lhes deu as boas-vindas e o frio lhe deu um abraço. Um suspiro de angústia podia se ouvir ecoando pelas paredes e corredores, nas portas fechadas nenhum barulho saia. Seu olhar tão poderoso acaba por não vendo sua pequena irmãzinha a admirando-a.

·. · '¯' ·. ·

O próximo dia havia se passou bem, ate que seu exame de resgate havia chegado. Todos se levantam ao local para o primeiro teste de heroísmo com Aizawa e mais dois heróis que seriam Todos podem e Treze. Todos em seus trajes e bem entusiasmados, Hinata que estava sentada ao lado de Bakugou até o momento estava pacifico com seu sorriso pequeno. "Sua peculiaridade é bem-parecida com a de All Might, Miroriya-chan?" A voz Tsuyu ressoou em seus ouvidos, uma contração em seus olhos perolados. Uma confusão e hesitação na voz de Midoriya era alta ou que despertou algo em Hinata.

"Mas Tsuyu-chan, Todos podem não se machuca quando ele usa o dele" Kirishima logo falou com "Eles só se parecem" Onde a agonia de Midoriya sessou. O que levou em uma grande conversa em torno do ônibus sobre cada peculiaridade "Mas se formos falar de força e aparência de veria ser Bakugou, Todoroki e Hyuuga." Ouvindo um 'tsk' vindo de sua direita era valido "Bakugou-chan esta sempre irritado, então não vai se tornar popular" O que Hinata não esperava era que Bakugou quase pulasse para uma briga com Tsuyu. E logo isso tornasse uma discussão.

"Não a necessidade de conter brigar logo aqui, vamos nos" Olhando entre Bakugou e Kaminari que um olhou com ira e outro com admiração. "Chega de brincadeiras, vamos sair" Já na porta, Aizawa é seguido e la fora se encontra o heróis profissional Treze. A suspiros e gritos de alegria vindo de todos. Ao entrar no edifício USI, quase tendo um susto de quanto grande era o lugar.

Aizawa e Treze conversando em múrmuros, não era de duvidar que seria de All Might. Entretanto, a voz foi passada para Treze que explicou que pode matar facilmente e como controlar controlar o termino de seu discurso, perto da fonte de abertura rocha e preta se espalha em um tipo de forma homem.

Então, no meio da abertura aparece um rosto não muito a mostra e um apos o outro mostrado formando uma multidão com cada pessoa que saia do portal. "Não se mexam" a voz grave de Aizawa avisou a todos.

_"Eles são vilões"_

O homem de peculiaridade de portal separado todos juntos. Hinata envolta por peões lutava um apos o outro. Sem mesmo usar seu byakugan, não era difícil. Entre tudo o que estava acontecendo, faz sentir alguns de seus colegas por perto, bem Todoroki era o que se mantinha a mais exposto por seu gelo se espalhando. Capangas não era os mais habilidosos ou fortes, entretanto eram vários em múltiplos lugares. Cada toque de sua mão era mais um corpo no chão.

_"Você não é forte o suficiente"_

Uma voz quase perspectivável soul em seu ouvido, por pouco não perdendo o foco de sua luta. Poderes de um lado para o outro possível ser ouvidos, sem mais ninguém para mirar Hinata saiu em disparada para o centro de todo o caus. Todoroki não estava a muitos metros de sua trajetória e o que poderia ser visto ele estava indo muito bem.

" _Você é fraca de mais"_

"Fique quieto" de cabeça baixa e ninguém a escuta-la, ela lembrava daquelas palavras que mais eram adagas "Por favor, fique quieto" sua súplica fó escutada pelo vento. Seus olhos se contraíram, o vento sobrou seu cabelo em vários lugares e seu corpo quase foi levado a outro canto, em sua frente estava Midoriya e um mostro horrendo que havia contido seu golpe_"Sua peculiaridade é bem-parecida com a de All Might, Miroriya-chan?" _Poderia ser coincidência, mas cada vez que pensava na impossibilidade, porem mais ficava na cara o quanto perto elas eram.

Em toda cofunção, gritos e desespero All Might estava aqui. Kirishima, Todoroki, Bakugou e Hinata quicaram em choque com a velocidade que a luta se elevava, contudo, os vilões anteriores escapado e com o soco de All Might o Nemu não foi encontrado. Todos já estavam sendo socorridos.

O dia poderia ter acabado, entretanto ...


End file.
